flockwrasslinfandomcom-20200215-history
First Known Universe
The First Known Universe was the first amalgam universe created by the Almighty Ones. It began when the Flock universe collided with the Reality universe. Slowly the two universes leaked into one, and began to cause other universes to collide with it. The Almighty Ones didn't seem to care much, and instead, got great amusement out of the events that followed. Origins The Flock universe was created by one of the Almighty Ones as a means for entertainment. It was a replication of the game Dungeons & Dragons that was found in the reality universe, but on a grand scale, and with grave implications. One evening, while having way a little too much to drink, the Almighty One Yaj, accidentally forced the Flock universe to collide with the Reality universe. This caused the creation of the First Known Universe, and caused the great leakage. The Great Leakage The Great Leakage was a phenomenon that saw continuity cracks appear in various universes following the creation of the First Known Universe. Rather than force entire worlds to collide, these cracks would only pull one character at a time from their respective universe. This caused great warriors like Lydel Reyals to find themselves in the First Known Universe. Early Days The early days and weeks of the First Known Universe were ones of confusion and relative peace. No one quite knew what was going on, and the only ones finding any amusement out of the situation was the Almighty Ones. Following the confusion, the Almighty Ones decided they would force the characters to battle it out, in a mostly safe environment, and used the entertainment form of Wrestling (taken from the Reality universe) as a method for continuing their own entertainment. Shortly after, the Alternate Universe Wrestling organization was born. Alternate Universe Wrestling Organization The birth of this new wrestling organization gave purpose to the characters, and seemingly never ending entertainment for the Almighty Ones. Championship titles were forged and given to those the Almighty Ones saw most deserving. These original champions included Mr. Guest, Dusk, Nerra, and the team known as the Shit Twinz. The first few weeks of this new organization saw many twists and turns, and was incredibly fun for all involved except maybe Alfeus. It seemed that nothing would stop the fun, but good times rarely exist without adversity. The Dark One is Born Over a month had passed since the creation of the Alternate Universe Wrestling organization, and things seemed to be running relatively smoothly. The Almighty Ones were greatly entertained by the shenanigans that would occur, and the wrestlers themselves seemed to be enjoying themselves and were fully engrained in the experience. Tranquility would not last, however, as during Week 7, a great evil was born. Lanky Kong unleashed the beast during his debut during Week 7, and caused all matches that week to be counted as no contests by interfering with all of them. Following this occurrence, Lanky was temporarily suspended. Upon Lanky's return, he subsequently destroyed all that the Almighty Ones and wrestlers held near and dear to their hearts, claiming all of the belts of power for himself, and forcing the world to bow to his funny face. Desolation of the First Known Universe Following the birth of the One True Evil Lanky Kong, the Almighty Ones could only watch as Lanky caused the destruction of the universe. Harming its people, making its lands barren, and stealing all the belts of power. This forced the Almighty Ones to forsake the First Known Universe, and instead, made it a prison for Lanky Kong after evacuating all its people to the Second Known Universe (a new universe constructed by all the Almighty Ones).